Família Só isso
by Scorp and Al
Summary: "Cada palavra era tão real que até doía. Nunca poderiam sair daqueles banheiros. Família. Só isso." Shortfic/ ASS/ Slash


**Nome do autor:** Scorp and Al

**Título:** Família. Só isso**.**

**Ship:** Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Drama, Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Formato:** Shortfic

Era uma noite bastante fria, e a atmosfera dura e impessoal daquele banheiro não ajudava em nada. O silêncio era perturbador, e só interrompido pelo pingar incessante de algum vazamento que reboava no amplo espaço. E isso também não ajudava em nada. A chama dos archotes na parede a cada lado do sujo espelho já tinham se extinguido há tempos, e ele não fez nada para mudar aquilo. O luar entrava pelas janelas lá do alto e formavam nesgas de luz no piso de pedra frio e úmido. Suas mãos brancas e frias estavam apoiadas na pia exageradamente adornada.

Olhou novamente para seu reflexo do espelho e se achou estranhamente fantasmagórico, sua silhueta recortada pelo luar, fazendo seus cabelos platinados brilharem ainda mais brancos. E frios. E irreais. Levou a mão pálida até uma mecha do cabelo que caia nos olhos e afastou-a. O cinza gelo dos olhos não era contido pelas finas lentes de vidro que adornavam a bela face, e combinaram perfeitamente com todo o resto da pintura.

Ouviu passos do lado de fora e baixou os olhos. Era ele. Reconheceu os passos apressados, um tanto urgentes. A porta bateu e houve um sussurrar de feitiços de proteção e silêncio. Os passos, agora calmos e até lentos, foram se aproximando até ele sentir o calor do outro corpo colar às suas costas. O cheiro demorou um pouco mais, mas também o envolveu por completo. O cheiro dele. Tentou minimizar o estremecimento e arrepio de reconhecimento que seu corpo produzia sem seu consentimento, mas quem disse que ele tinha poder sobre o corpo, ou sobre suas vontades, quando ele estava por perto? O loiro não passava de uma marionete nas mãos dele, sujeito a todos os seus caprichos e vontades. Perdia seu nome e seu orgulho. Scorpius Malfoy não era ninguém debaixo de Albus Severus Potter. Pelo menos ninguém de quem ele se orgulhasse.

Sentiu as mãos do moreno em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais perto e a respiração quente dele bateu em seu pescoço.

- Então você veio, Malfoy... – tirando sarro de todo o calor do corpo e da respiração, a voz saiu fria, inexpressiva e impessoal.

- Eu sempre venho, Potter. – disse, ligeiramente irritado consigo mesmo, por se dar ao luxo dessa fraqueza de não negar nada a Potter.

O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso e o loiro ergueu a cabeça pela primeira vez e encarou os olhos esmeralda pelo espelho. Precisaria mais de uma vida pra entender como aquele tom de verde incandescente pudesse ser tão cheio de nada quando olhava pra ele.

Albus desceu os olhos para o pescoço pálido, afastando com o próprio rosto o cabelo comprido que escondia seu alvo preferido. Encostou os lábios de leve na pele, sentindo o calor, a maciez. Entreabriu-os, e foi a vez da língua sentir o gosto. Acariciou de leve a pele com a língua, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha e mordendo-o.

– Eu te vi hoje... - Scorpius voltou a baixar os olhos. Albus continuou com a boca colada ao pescoço dele, respirando seu cheiro, esperando que ele concluísse. - Com a Fawcett.

Albus afastou o rosto dele, falando com um pouco de desdém. - E o que tem?

Scorpius sentiu falta do calor da boca de Albus em seu pescoço. Ainda evitando olhá-lo, perguntou: - Vocês estão juntos?

O amargor de ver Albus com a Ravenclaw aquela manhã voltou a boca de Scorpius como se ele estivesse presenciando a cena novamente. O moreno era diferente com ela. Era cheio de sorrisos, toques de carinho, e beijos. E isso foi o que mais doeu. Porque Albus nunca o beijava. Havia roçar de lábios, nunca um beijo de verdade. Mordidas, lambidas, chupões, mas nunca o calor de um simples beijo nesses quase dois anos de encontros esporádicos, mais espaçados do que o loiro gostaria.

Sentiu o corpo do Griffyndor se retesar atrás de si. - O que diabos você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy? - um sorriso de escarninho surgiu no rosto moreno. - Não me diga que está com ciúmes?

Scorpius agradeceu até o último bruxo dos céus por estar de cabeça baixa, porque o rubor de seu rosto denunciaria-o na hora. Mas ele nunca admitira. Nunca admitira que aqueles encontros furtivos em banheiros escuros e frios eram o momento mais esperado e mais ansiado de todos. Vestiu a tão conhecida máscara de indiferença Malfoy e encarou o espelho, divertido. - Ciúmes, Potter? Estava só imaginando qual seria o problema dos Potter com as ruivas... E porque você não esconde _ela_.

Albus gargalhou, e nenhum som poderia ser menos alegre. - Quer aparecer de mãos dadas no Salão Principal amanhã, Malfoy? Tenho certeza que o Herói do Mundo Bruxo vai adorar saber que o filho dele esta trepando com o filho do Comensal. - abriu um sorriso mais largo, colando a boca à orelha de Scorpius, encarou seus olhos pelo espelho. - O Sr. Malfoy também ficaria satisfeito do herdeiro de puro-sangue dele gemer obscenamente embaixo de um mestiço.

Scorpius não tinha resposta. Cada palavra era tão real que até doía. Nunca poderiam sair daqueles banheiros. Família. Só isso.

Despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu as mãos quentes tirarem seus óculos. Albus dobrou-o e o colocou sobre a pia. Descansou as mãos sobre seus ombros e tirou a capa, deixando-a cair o chão entre eles. Voltou a lamber e roçar os lábios em seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos abriam cada botão da sua camisa lentamente, tocando, explorando, marcando a pele. As mãos desceram para frente de sua calça, onde já havia uma considerável ereção, muito menor do que aquela que era esfregada contra si. Albus olhou nos seus olhos pelo espelho, enquanto abria a calça e tomava seu membro nas mãos morenas e quentes.

Scorpius fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, totalmente entregue. Era impossível lutar contra isso, se já estava entregue desde o momento que decidirá estar ali. Sentiu a outra mão de Albus abrir a própria calça e baixa-la até o meio das coxas. Soltou um gemido de prazer e satisfação quando a ereção do moreno descansou no meio de si, roçando de leve, como os lábios faziam no seu pescoço. Pela primeira vez, tirou as mãos de cima da pia, levou-a até Albus, tateando sua capa atrás da varinha. Lançou um feitiço lubrificante em si mesmo assim que a encontrou, e voltou a posição inicial, as duas mãos apoiadas na pia fria, levando consigo a varinha de Albus.

O moreno deslizou delicada e lentamente para dentro de Scorpius, soltando um gemido abafado contra o pescoço desse quando finalmente se sentiu totalmente envolvido por ele. Ficou imóvel por um tempo, tentando assimilar tudo que sentia quando estava tão perto do loiro, o rosto afundado no pescoço pálido, já vermelho e marcado por sua boca, uma das mãos circulando a ereção pulsante, pulsando dentro dele. Só ele sabia o quanto custava ser frio e indiferente à Scorpius, porque ele sabia o quanto aquilo machucava o loiro. E machucava a si mesmo. Porque Scorpius o amava. Sim, o loiro era tão transparente quando se entregava... Tão despreocupado que o moreno visse todo o amor que ele sentia. Não haviam máscaras para Scorpius quando as roupas e a razão caiam ao chão. Mas Albus ainda sustentava no loiro, por mais difícil que fosse, a dúvida se era ou não correspondido. Porque ele não queria deixar que o loiro visse o quanto o amava de volta. Não queria dar essa esperança à Scorpius. Não queria _se _dar essa esperança. Porque eles nunca sairiam daqueles banheiros. Família. Só isso.

Albus saiu de dentro dele, só para entrar de novo. E de novo, até Scorpius ter perdido toda e qualquer compostura, estar se mexendo no mesmo ritmo do corpo do outro, estar gemendo silenciosamente. O moreno levou sua mão livre até a dele que estava na pia e entrelaçou seus dedos. Puxou-a até a cintura do loiro, onde juntos ditaram o ritmo daquela dança. A outra mão estimulava o loiro, que já se via no seu limite. Quando o moreno puxou-o mais para junto de si, Scorpius virou o rosto e olhou-o pela primeira vez naquela noite, diretamente, sem espelho ou óculos, as bocas a milímetros uma da outra.

Albus atingiu aquele ponto pela primeira vez e Scorpius pensou que não se sustentaria nas pernas se não estivesse entre a pia e o corpo do outro. O moreno acelerou o ritmo e abriu os olhos, encontrando aquelas orbes cinza a centímetros de distância. - Corp... - o moreno gemeu, derramando-se dentro do corpo do loiro. Scorpius não aguentou ouvir seu nome saindo pela primeira vez da boca de Albus e gozou ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Estranhamente, Albus não se desvencilhou logo depois de gozar. Continuou abraçado à Scorpius, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, respirando forte em seu pescoço. Continuaram assim por um tempo, até o loiro se mexer e sair do abraço do moreno. Levantou sua calça e juntou sua camisa e capa do chão, vestindo-as em seguida. Sentiu Albus atrás de si ajeitando a calça. Já estava pra sair do banheiro sem se despedir, porque eles nunca se despediam, quando sentiu Albus segurá-lo pela cintura e virá-lo de frente para si.

Olhou curiosamente para o moreno, já esperando algum comentário sarcástico, quando a mão que estava em sua cintura subiu por suas costas e foi enroscar-se no seu cabelo. Albus aproximou o rosto, roçando os lábios na sua bochecha, para depois beija-la. Scorpius ofegou com o gesto e nem pode pensar no que aquilo significava antes de Albus tomar sua boca no primeiro beijo deles.

Albus invadiu a boca entreaberta pela surpresa e não se permitiu qualquer pensamento, além de beijar Scorpius com toda a paixão que sentia há tanto tempo. Aproveitou cada ínfimo segundo para gravar na mente o gosto da boca do outro, pensando que poderia ter aquele gosto em si para sempre. Quando afastou a boca da boca de Scorpius, este parecia ligeiramente desnorteado. Albus encostou suas testas e sussurrou contra os lábios do outro: - Você esqueceu os óculos.

Scorpius sentiu Albus colocar os óculos no bolso da sua capa antes do moreno sair do banheiro.


End file.
